Quiet Night
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: After a stressful day at the office, Oliver treats his wife to a quiet and relaxing night at home. Olicity Fluff


**Hey look! It's another story here that I've written when I really should be doing assignments. **

**Bear in mind, this is so ridiculously fluffy :p**

**Quiet Night**

Summary:

After a stressful day at the office, Oliver treats his wife to a quiet night at home.

* * *

When you are married to the CEO and you work with him, you would think that you would be able to see your husband for at least a second whilst at work. However today was just one of those days where that wasn't happening. To say that it had been busy was an understatement. Oliver had back to back meetings and Felicity was either taking notes, running various errands or fixing any problems that the IT department couldn't fix themselves. They barely had time to take a breath let alone say hello to one another.

There had been one fleeting moment as Felicity was waiting for the elevator and Oliver had stepped off. Knowing the other was in a rush, they didn't stop but that didn't prevent Oliver from reaching out and squeezing her shoulder as he walked past her. Felicity smiled and blew him a kiss as she stepped on, juggling the files everyone was asking for.

Oliver watched Felicity enter the elevator and released a sigh. Diggle, who was walking alongside him, gave him a look.

"At least you both work in the same building," he offered. Oliver looked at him.

"That doesn't mean a thing if we hardly see each other during the day," Oliver replied as he sat down at his desk and brought up the paperwork for his next meeting. Diggle watched Oliver for a moment before speaking again.

"What if you and Felicity took the night off tonight?"

"What?" Oliver asked, looking up in confusion. Diggle held his hands up.

"Just hear me out for a moment. We currently aren't tracking anyone and anything Felicity is waiting on will take a couple more days to complete. You don't need to come down to the club tonight. Roy and I can take care of anything small that comes up. You and Felicity need a night home together to actually act like the married couple you are."

Oliver contemplated this for a moment before leaning back in his chair.

"You know, usually I would argue with you on this but you are right."

"Told you," Diggle said with a laugh. The sound of the elevator caused both of them to look up and they watched as Felicity marched over to her desk. She appeared oblivious to the fact that they were watching her as she shuffled through a pile of paper. What caught Oliver's attention more was when Felicity stopped for a moment and pinched the bridge of her nose before rubbing her temples. She stretched her neck and let out a sigh before finding what she was looking for and marching straight back to the elevators.

"I don't think I've seen her stop all day," Oliver commented.

"She is looking a little stressed," Diggle said.

"You know she is going to argue about tonight," Oliver pointed out. "She's not going to like it."

"Well that's where you, her HUSBAND, needs to step in and tell her that she deserves a break and quiet night at home,"

"I'm not making any promises," Oliver said with a laugh as he stood up and grabbed what he would need for his next meeting. The end of the day could not come fast enough in his opinion.

* * *

As the end of the day came around, Felicity let out a relieved sigh. She slipped out of her heels and looked into Oliver's office. He was sitting there chatting with Diggle so she saw no reason as to why she couldn't interrupt them. She stood up and padded across the floor into his office. A smile lit up Oliver's face as she came closer and he beckoned her over. Once she was close enough, Oliver grabbed her arm and pulled her down to sit across his lap. Felicity wasted no time in snuggling closer and tucking her head under his chin with a contented sigh. Diggle made no attempted to hide his amusement.

"Long day Felicity?" he asked.

"You have no idea," Felicity answered. Oliver said nothing as he brought his hand up to comb it through her hair. The three sat in silence for a moment before Diggle noticed Felicity's eyes drooping.

"I don't think you're going to have to argue your idea Oliver,"

"Why's that?" Oliver asked. Diggle pointed at Felicity and Oliver looked down at his wife to see her struggling to stay awake. He continued to play with her hair and Felicity hummed.

"You have absolutely no idea how amazing that feels," she said.

"Well we can continue this once we get home," Oliver said.

"We don't have to go do arrow things after we get home do we?" Felicity asked, snuggling in even closer to Oliver and opening her eyes.

"No. Digg is giving us the night off." Both men couldn't help but laugh at her response.

"That's great, no that's awesome in fact. I mean don't get me wrong I love doing all the crime solving things but come on, I can't remember the last time I did something that wasn't arrow related. It has literally taken over my life and sure it's great and we are saving the city but-" Oliver cut Felicity off mid rant by gently kissing her.

"I take it you are keen for a night off?" Oliver asked with a smirk and Felicity blushed while nodding.

"I''ll go and get the car," Diggle said with a smile. Oliver nodded his thanks as Felicity straightened up.

"I suppose I should go and gather my things," Felicity stated, moving to get up but Oliver held her down.

"We have a couple of minutes," he said before leaning in and kissing her again. Felicity smiled into the kiss, knowing she could never grow tired of it. As they pulled away, Oliver smiled at her.

"Hi," he whispered. Felicity gave him a soft smile in return as she pressed her nose against his.

"Hi," she replied.

"I don't like not seeing you throughout the day."

"Me either," Felicity said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It was horrible because it was a stressful day and there were so many times I wanted to interrupt your meetings and ask you for a hug but that's not being professional but there's so many things I had to do and they are creating this massive weight on my shoulders because they are all very important things that need to be finalised by the end of the week and-"

"Felicity!" Oliver shouted, having had trouble getting through to her. Felicity cut herself off and looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry," she said but Oliver shook his head with a smile.

"We are going to go home and spend a lovely quiet night together without thinking about work or anything else. It's just going to be you and me, some pizza and wine and a movie on the couch. Got it?"

"That sounds perfect," Felicity said before a playful look came across her face. "But you are missing one thing."

"What would that be?" Oliver asked, knowing that whatever she wanted, he would more than likely do it for her.

"At some point tonight, you are going to continue what you started. And by that I mean you are going to continue playing with my hair."

"As you wish," Oliver said with a wink as he set her on her feet and they began to collect their things.

* * *

As Felicity and Oliver walked into their apartment, all sense of society and etiquette flew out the window. Felicity walked over to their couch and threw herself face forward into it, causing Oliver to laugh. Shrugging off his jacket and loosening his tie, Oliver walked over to Felicity and crouched down in front of her. He pushed a few strands of hair out of her face before kissing her temple.

"How about I run you a bath?" Felicity opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"That sounds great," she said quietly. Oliver nodded and straightened up.

"Wait here," he instructed and made a beeline for their bathroom. 10 minutes later he had the bath ready and came back out into the living room. Felicity was already sitting up as he entered. He walked behind the couch and tilted her head back to look at him while he squeezed her shoulder.

"Bath is ready. You go and relax while I sort out dinner okay?"

"How did I get so lucky?" Felicity asked in response to his question. Oliver grinned and leaned down.

"I'm the one who should be asking that question," he said. "Now go before the water gets cold."

"Yes sir," Felicity said with mock solute before standing up and walking to the bathroom. A small gasp left her lips as she took in what Oliver had done for her. Her comfortable clothes had been set out on the bench and an assortment of candles had been lit. She wasn't sure if it was because of the stress or simply because of Oliver but she couldn't help the tears that glossed her eyes. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Felicity stripped off her clothes and sunk down into the bath, sighing as the hot water help to relieve some of the tension in her shoulders.

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice came through the door fifteen minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"Dinner's here," Oliver replied and Felicity smiled.

"I'll be right out," she replied. Oliver nodded from the other side of the door and got back to work setting up the living room. More candles had been lit. Their dinner was sitting on the coffee table with two glasses of wine and Felicity's favourite movie, _The Little Mermaid,_ ready to be played. The sound of the door opening alerted Oliver to Felicity's presence and he turned around to see his wife stopping short when she took in the sight around her.

"Oliver…" she trailed off in a whisper. Once again tears gathered in her eyes and she brought her hand up to her mouth.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Oliver asked, quickly making his way over to her and wrapping her up in his arms. Felicity shook her head as she eventually managed to smile up at him.

"This is so incredibly perfect and sweet and romantic and exactly what I needed after today," Felicity explained. She reached up and pressed a kiss to Oliver's cheek and whispered a thank you in his ear. Oliver smiled and scooped her up, Felicity's startled shriek causing him to laugh.

"Dinner is served milady," Oliver said as he placed Felicity down on the couch and grabbed the movie. The movie started and Felicity didn't even let Oliver sit down fully before she was cuddled up to his side. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Oliver grabbed their food and they ate in silence. After they had finished eating and about halfway through the movie, Felicity had changed her position so that she was laying down with her head resting in Oliver's lap. Oliver held up his end of their bargain and began to run his hands through her hair again. Felicity turned her head to look up at him and smile.

"Thank you," she said once again. Oliver said nothing as he leant down and pressed his lips against hers.

"You deserve it," Oliver whispered against her lips before kissing her again. He pulled away with a smile and turned his attention back to the movie, Felicity doing the same. His hand continued to play with her hair and in no time at all, Felicity was lulled to sleep. Oliver looked down at his wife and smiled softly at the relaxed look on her face. Diggle was right. They had both definitely needed this night together.

**The End**

* * *

**Told ya it was fluffy :p**

**I have a couple more ideas that I'm working on so I'll try to get them done as soon as I can :)**


End file.
